Brand New You
by Sichy
Summary: Haley James used to be best friends with Lucas Scott, that was until he changed. Now Shes left to fend for herself. What happens when shes forced to tutor her ex best friends brother? How will her world change? NH BL PL JP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this story totally just came to me and I really like the idea. Its up to you if you want me to continue or not. Just drop a review. **

Haley James woke up and looked around her room. Her clock read 7:00, and as much as she wanted to fall back into her bed and go right back to sleep, she knew that school awaited her. Dragging herself out of bed she started pulling on the outfit she had chosen to wear the night before. It was only a simple pair of jeans, a white thermal T-shirt and a zip up hoodie, but for Haley that was perfect.

After she had done her hair, put on a little bit of makeup, and brushed her teeth Haley headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

"Good Morning sweet pea." Her mom said looking over the new paper. Haley quickly grabbed a piece of toast that awaited her on a plate and began to spread some butter on it.

"Morning mom."

"Are you headed to school this early?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah." Haley answered taking a bite of her toast. "I've got a student coming into the tutoring center to review for a Bio test this morning."

Lydia laughed. "Honey, you have to get a better excuse. How about trying the truth, that you just love school so much that you need to be there an hour early."

Haley laughed at her mother's bluntness. "That too, but I really do have a student coming in who needs my help. I'll see you later mom. Love you!"

With that Haley ran out of the house and started walking towards school. What her mother really didn't know was that Haley really didn't like school that much. She enjoyed learning new things but she hated the whole social aspect of school.

To put it bluntly Haley James had no friends. It hadn't always been that way. Lucas Scott, the blonde haired boy who lived down the block from her had been her best friend since she was 6. They had been the out casts, the kids who had never been accepted to the popular crowd, or the crowd that wished they were in the popular crowd. They didn't like the nerds, and in a small town like Tree Hill there weren't many others who they could associate themselves with. So it had always been the two of them side by side ready to face the world together, no matter what.

Haley laughed at her naiveté. She always believed that would be the case, but in the beginning of sophomore year of High School did it all change.

Lucas Scott had an interesting family life. His mother Karen Roe had been going out with her high school sweet heart, Dan Scott for most of her high school career. When she found out she was pregnant after prom, Dan decided to forget about her and their unborn child, and headed off to pursue his basketball dream after receiving a scholarship to play for a college team. Soon after going there he managed to knock up another girl. So he was stuck with two women who were both carrying his child. He decided to forget about Karen and married his college girlfriend, Deb Lee, and chose to use her money to spoil their son Nathan and to further his business endeavors.

Karen on the other hand was left in the dumps. Her parents chose not to support her, and it seemed like Dan wasn't coming back. Dan's brother Keith decided to take on his brothers responsibility of being a parent and became the fatherly figure in Lucas' life.

That worked out fine until Dan moved his family back to town and completely ignored Karen and his other son Lucas. The two half-brothers grew up in the same school system and hated each other. They knew that they shared a father and felt that they needed to compete and bash each other at every opportunity, and Dan didn't do anything to stop it. In fact, he almost encouraged it. That was the main reason behind Lucas' social status. Nathan did whatever he could to make Lucas' life a living hell, and people realized that if they had any connection with Lucas their chance for popularity was shot. But for Haley, that was never the case.

Freshman year of high school had been the worst that they could imagine. They were both having trouble finding a place where they could do things that they really excelled at. They soon found it though. For Haley it was tutoring, and for Lucas it was basketball.

Keith had talked Lucas into trying out for the basketball team because he was really good and it would be a great way for Lucas to be a little more well rounded. Lucas had seen it as an opportunity to out beat his half brother so he accepted the challenge.

For the few first months as a Raven, Lucas and Nathan had been true enemies. Only after they lost their first four games because of the lack of team work did the civil behavior begin. And that's when Lucas had started to change.

Once he and Nathan became civil, they soon forgot their differences and started becoming buddies, and the more Lucas hung out with Nathan and the varsity basketball team, the less time he spent with Haley. At first Haley didn't mind, she was glad that Lucas was finally getting along with his brother and making new friends. But then he started blowing her off completely.

_Flashback_

_Haley sat waiting at the docks on Saturday night. She had been sitting there waiting for Lucas for almost 45 minutes and it was already dark and cold. She was convinced that he was coming. She knew that he had changed lately hanging out with tons of different girls in school and chilling with Nathan and the guys on the weekends, but Haley knew that Lucas didn't lose track of their friendship. _

_Sure, he had blowing her off a lot recently, but it was understandable he was now the only other sophomore to be on the Varsity basketball team. It was like what Spiderman said, "With great power comes responsibility." Lucas was now this hot shot, and had an image he needed to keep. _

_Bullshit! Her conscience told her, Haley was supposed to be his best friend, she should have come first. _

_Just as Haley stood up to leave she saw to people walking down the docks hand in hand. It was Lucas and one of the cheer sluts, Brooke Davis walking hand in hand down the docks. _

"_Lucas?" Haley asked. She could feel her heart being broken into a million pieces. _

_Lucas looked up and saw Haley. His face dropped immediately after realizing that he had plans with Haley that he totally forgot about. He excused himself from Brooke and went over to Haley to beg for forgiveness. _

"_Haley I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. Brooke asked me to come…" _

"_Whatever Lucas." Haley said turning on her heel to head home. She could finally see the new Lucas Scott, and it wasn't a person she was proud of. _

"_Haley! Come on! I'm Sorry. Let me make it up to you." _

_Haley was outraged and turned to look at him. She was outraged, and couldn't control her anger anymore. "Lucas, I don't know if you remember but today you were going to make it up to me! This is the eighth time you've blown me off in the last three weeks. I don't know who you are anymore!" Her tears brimmed her eyes but she willed herself to not cry. _

"_Haley, what do you mean? Can't you see that I'm finally happy?" Lucas yelled defensively. _

"_Oh so you're happy being an obnoxious jock who blows off their best friend to work on his social status. God Lucas, I'm sick of it being this way…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "You know what. We had a great ten year friendship, and I'll always remember it. Have a nice life Lucas." She turned around and started walking home. _

"_Haley! Come on!" Lucas called after her, but Haley didn't turn around because she had tears running down her face. _

After that night Lucas had tried to come to her house and apologize, but she had her mother send him away. He tried calling and texting but she ignored it all. She immediately quit her job as a waitress in Karen's Café in order to avoid him. But before doing that she went up to the roof and destroyed the mini golf course that she and Lucas had created. Her intention was to destroy anything left that proved they were ever friends.

Things had changed since then. Haley sunk into a depression, and used her school work as a way to hide from her problems. She stopped dressing up for school, and didn't really attempt to make any new friends. She dyed her blonde hair to a dark chocolate brown, hoping to distinguish herself from the people in the popular crowd who suddenly all wanted to be blonde. She started walking with her head down, and tended to mumble to herself more than she used to. The reason behind that was because now she really had no one to talk to anymore, except for herself.

She still saw Lucas in the halls and around Tree Hill, looking at her with sympathy the sorrow for her evident in his blue eyes. She hated how he looked at her that way, she didn't want his sympathy, he had brought this on himself.

Walking towards school she shook her head free of these sad thoughts. She had lots of other things to worry about, and the last thing she wanted was to have this on her mind.

Walking into the tutoring center she sat with Simeon as they prepared for his upcoming Bio test.

"So now do you understand what the Ribosome does?" Haley asked as she closed the book

"Yeah Haley," he gushed. "You're a life saver."

"Really Simeon, you're smarter than you think, you just need to focus and keep studying harder and you'll do great. I'm sure of it."

Simeon headed out, and Haley was prepared to do the same when the chief of the tutoring staff called her over.

"Haley." She told her handing her a sheet. "This is your new tutee's records and report card. It seems that he needs help in all his classes, but right now you'll only be helping him in English, Math and Science."

Haley looked at the name of her new student, and her face fell. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can tutor this student." She told her boss.

"I'm sorry Haley, but you will have to begin with him. We are lacking on the amount of tutors per students and we know that you re the best and you'll be able to handle it temporarily. Your first meeting is today after school."

Haley cursed to herself. It seemed like she was stuck tutoring Nathan Scott.

23oth23oth

"Man how can it be you're failing anatomy? You have sex all the time, you should know anatomy pretty well." Lucas laughed.

Nathan grumbled.

Nathan had not been doing well at school this year, or last year, or the year before that. But it had finally come to the point that if he didn't shape up his grades, then he wouldn't be allowed to play. And this was a really important year because he really needed to impress the scouts.

"Yeah well now it sucks because instead of my second practice during free period, I'm going to be stuck in the stupid tutoring center. I don't even know where the fuck it is."

Lucas chuckled nervously. He knew where it was and he knew who was there at all times when class wasn't in session. Haley. He missed her so much. If he wasn't such a stubborn ass then they would still be friends right now. He always saw her in the hall and wished that he could go up and talk to her about the latest book that he was reading, because none of his new friends read. He wished that she hadn't destroyed the mini golf course that had held so many of their memories. He hated how every time she saw him in a hallway she would pretend not to notice him, or turn in the opposite direction. But what he hated most of all was that she didn't have friends.

No matter what the situation would have been, Lucas really wished that Haley wasn't alone all the time. He couldn't express the guilt that he felt when he saw her sitting in the library at a table by herself, or running from the lunch room to the tutor center so that she didn't have to deal with finding a table to sit at by herself. He wished so much that she could just find someone who could be her confidant, or someone who would just sit next to her in the lunch room. He knew that no matter how hard he tried Haley would never see him as her friend ever again. But what ate at him at all times that he was the cause to her misery.

"Do you know who your tutor is?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Uhh…Haley James" Nathan read off of the paper Whitey had given him earlier.

Lucas' heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. It sounded so foreign on his tongue, he missed it.

"She's the best that you're going to get." Lucas said softly.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked with a hopeful note.

"For sure." Lucas assured his brother. "So what are we going to do about this movie thing that the girls have planned for us to go to on Saturday, the Lakers are playing at the same time!" Lucas asked his brother, eager to change the subject.

"Well that depends if me and Peyton will still be broken up by Saturday." Nathan told him as he followed Lucas to the tutoring center.

Lucas was going out with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Brooke Davis, and they had a strong steady relationship.

Nathan on the other hand was more of a player, even though he was going out with Brookes best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Nathan and Peyton had a really rocky relationship and broke up and got back together again weekly. They usually used each other for sex, and their relationship was convenient.

Lucas laughed at his brother. "Man you and Peyton really have to figure things out, what you guys do is totally not normal."

"Tell me about it." Nathan said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww." Lucas said, trying to get the image out of his head. "I meant the whole breaking up and getting back together part." He stopped walking and stood in front of the tutor center. "This is it. What time is your appointment?"

Nathan looked at his sheet. "It was supposed to start twenty minutes ago."

Lucas sighed. He knew that Haley hated when her students were late because it was rude. He knew that she was probably having a difficult time with this arrangement because she hated Nathan. "I would go in there if I were you and just get this over with. That way by the time the season starts in a month you'll be caught up, and will be able to play." With that Lucas left him on his own.

Nathan walked in and looked at the girl who had just stood up from the table and started filing. He looked her up and down. She had dark hair amd a petite curvy frame. One thing he couldn't tear his eyes away from was her butt. This nerd had a serious ass.

He cleared his throat. "Are you uhh…Haley James?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yes and you are?" Haley asked impatiently. Of course Haley knew who he was, she just didn't want to boost his ego anymore.

'You don't know who I am?" Nathan smirked cockily. "I'm Nathan Scott, starter of the varsity basketball team." Nathan really thought everyone in school worshipped him.

"Well, I don't really care what you start for or end for. And please, do you mind toning down your ego, its taking up the whole room."

Nathan stared incredulously at this girl. She was definitely something else.

"Now you listen to me Nathan Scott. I am going to be your tutor temporarily until they can find you someone else, because honestly I cant stand you."

Nathan stood there with his mouth open.

"Now listen to me, I'm going to be helping you with three subjects, and those are the only three subjects that we'll be talking about. Got it?"

Nathan nodded still not knowing what to say.

"Good. Now we'll start with math…"

But Nathan wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying because he was totally and utterly entranced.

**Whats your opinion? Keep going or Stop? Any suggestions? Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you for the deluge of reviews! As you can see I have decided to continue the story with this very quick update. I must give you some fair warning though.. I am a junior at a dual curricular school and it is very hard! I'm also in a lot of extra curiculars and have another story that I'm working on (which you should totally check out!). Anyways the whole point of that story was to tell you that updates won't be this often. **

**Just to clear some stuff up. This is a Naley fic! Im not sure whos with Lucas yet, but that is tbd, if you have a preference you can PM me or leave a review.  
**

**Anyways...I hope you enjoy!  
**

Haley woke up extremely frustrated after yesterdays tutoring session with Nathan. It was actually driving her insane. The whole entire time during the session he stared at her blankly with a remnant of his signature smirk. He barely even listened to what she was saying.

_Flashback_

"_So by using the distributive property you can get rid of the 5.." She showed him and looked up. He was staring at her intently, but not at all what she was doing in the math problem. She followed his eyes, and proceeded to zip her sweatshirt up higher. _

"_Ok." Haley said, trying to stay as level headed as she could. "I think this is over." _

_She got no response. "Hello?!?" She yelled snapping Nathan out of his faze. "This session is over, next time you come here you'll have a new tutor." _

"_What?" Nathan asked. He liked this girl. She was so hot. _

"_God, youre such a perv." _

"_What you still don't like me?" He asked smirking. _

"_Nope." Haley said bluntly. _

_Nathan frowned slightly. No one had ever said that to him before in his whole entire life. I mean, he was fucking Nathan Scott, everyone would die to be sitting next to him for forty five minutes. _

"_Yeah well…is this over?" Nathan asked. He was so ready to get out of there. _

"_Yeah just go." Haley said with a frustrated sigh. _

_He looked at Haley. "Kay, bye." And he got up and left without so much as a thank you. _

Haley knew that she shouldn't waste her time getting so worked up about something like this. He was an ass that everyone loved because of his looks. She had to admit that Nathan Scott was gorgeous, he had to be a descendant of a greek god or something, but looks weren't everything.

Haley continued thinking about what a jerk he was all the way to school. "God," She said. "Just forget about him." She told herself. So she took a deep breath and did exactly that.

23oth23oth

Nathan woke up suddenly from a weird dream. He dreamed about his new tutor. What was her name? Holly? No…it was Haley.

The girl was so hott, but there was something different about her. In some ways she seemed extremely familiar, he just couldn't place her. Her voice replayed in his head, and he saw her everywhere in his dream and he knew that that there had to be something else about her.

From the second he saw her for the first time in the tutoring center, he knew was different. She wasn't one of the many girls who would come up to him in the hallway and throw themselves at him. In fact, he never remembered seeing her ever before.

The sight of her for the first time left a tingling feeling throughout his stomach and through his hands. It was so bad that he spent the whole forty five minutes with her staring at her and just listening to the sound of her voice. He felt like such an idiot at the end, all he wanted to run out of that room and go far away from Haley. When he had gotten in his car and was driving home, he realized that for the first time in his life he felt self conscious. Never before had he cared what a girl thought of him. But then again no one seemed to hate him as much as Haley did.

Rolling over, Nathan was about to press the snooze button on his alarm clock for the fourth time. He really wasn't in the mood to go to school today, he wasn't able to play basketball as much as he was supposed to until his grades went up, and the only way to get his grades to go up was to meet with Haley. And that wasn't something he was really looking forward to doing.

Pulling himself out of bed, he quickly got dressed into nicely fitting jeans and a white V-neck Tshirt, which accentuated his muscles. He crept downstairs hoping to avoid his father, who hopefully didn't know about the lack of basketball Nathan would be playing for a while.

Dan Scott was a hardcore ass. Even though he chose Nathan to support, there were many days that Nathan thought that Lucas was the luckier brother who didn't have to deal with tons of Dan's shit.

A high school basketball maven himself, Dan Scott pressured Nathan to be the best. He verbally abused him, and constantly compared Nathan to himself in the days of his basketball prime. One practice session a day was not even close to acceptable for Dan Scott, so he pushed Nathan into several extra weight training sessions a week and running every other morning. Dan didn't care so much about Nathan's school work because he knew that Nathan would get a basketball scholarship and would hopefully then continue on to the NBA.

Those were Dan's hopes for Nathan. Nathans hopes for himself, those were still unclear. He knew he wanted to play basketball in college and later go on into the NBA just like his father wanted him to, but he just wasn't totally sure.

Nathan had just made it to the door when he heard his father call him.

"Nathan!"

Shit. Nathan thought. It was now or never.

"You staying later today even after practice today for some weight training right?" Dan asked his son in a nasty tone.

"Yeah, but… it wont be after practice today dad."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well.." Nathan started. "My grades haven't been good and the school has a rule about the minimum GPA you're allowed to have in order to participate in extra curriculars and I don't meet the minimum so I can only go to one practice a day, and I have to go to a tutor during the second practice."

Silence. That was bad news.

"Who told you that!?" Dan barked.

"Whitey." Nathan replied meekly.

"Damn that old piece of shit." Dan growled. "Go to school and I'll figure this out."

Nathan nodded and headed to his car. He wasn't looking forward to school, and he wasn't looking forward to coming home either.

23oth23oth

"Are you sure you can't give him to Conner?" Haley pleaded with her boss. "I really can't work with him." She knew she said before that she was going to forget about it, but when Haley saw that Nathan had been fit into her schedule every day at least once for the upcoming two weeks, Haley's temper rose. She really needed to find another tutor for him if she wanted to stay sane.

"I'm sorry Haley, all the other tutors have the maximum amount of students. And anyways, when were the type to not take a bull by its horns? I know you're frustrated, but you're the smartest and most capable tutor we have, I know you'll handle it just fine." The tutoring center advisor told Haley.

Haley sighed and walked away. She was now stuck with Nathan Scott as her student. Frustrated Haley decided she needed to get away from it all, so she took all her books and went to go sit on the quad for the rest of her lunch period. She managed to find an empty table that was in the corner of the quad and sat there. She opened a book to pretend to some reading but that wasn't on her mind. Looking up she saw a table filled with the elite crowd of Tree Hill high students, consisting of Lucas and Nathan, and their girlfriends plus a bunch of other cheerleaders and basketball players. She thought she saw Lucas stealing a glance at her but he played it off very well by acting very interested in Brooke's lips.

On her left were the girls of Tree Hill that wished they were popular so they lived, breathed, and dreamed of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They had the same outfits and shoes and cell phones and purses. They wore their hair the same and they even hooked up with some of their left-overs. Those girls wasted their life away wishing they were popular. They also spent a lot of their time picking on Haley James.

Ever since grade school they tried to attract more attention to themselves by making Haley miserable. It had never been so bad until last year, when everyone realized that she had no friends. They messed with her locker, and stole her gym clothes. Obviously, Haley couldn't stand them. They acted like they were ten especially when they sang…

"Why is Haley all alone?" Caroline the "leader" of their group sang with a smirk on her face.

"No Friends. No friends." Her followers chanted back.

Yup. That was the song Haley hated so much, it was probably because it was true, but still they didn't need to rub it in her face. Haley rolled her eyes and started to read her book. She wasn't going to waste any of her tears or frustrations on them either.

23oth23oth

Lucas was sitting on the quad with his friends when she walked out of school. She walked with her head slightly turned down and her books snuggled protectively over her chest.

Lucas' heart sunk. He absolutely hated seeing her like that. He was filled with guilt every time, but he knew he deserved it.

Haley used to be the least self conscious person he ever knew. She never cared about the way she wore her hair or the clothes that she wore, because everyone's opinions about her looks didn't matter to her. She would walk with her head held up high and with a smile. She was always talking about something or another, but now it had been almost a year since she actually spoke to him, and he missed her voice. And there was one thing for sure, Haley had an amazing voice. Haley could sing like an angel, and as far as he knew, Lucas was the only one other than her parents to have heard her sing.

_Flashback _

"_Cmon Hales." Lucas whined. "Why haven't you ever told me you played guitar, or even sang for that matter?" _

_It was the summer before sophomore year and Lucas had just came to her house and found her in her bedroom playing guitar and singing to a song he had not recognized. _

"_Its not such a big deal. I just started teaching myself how to play guitar and the singing I guess has always been there." She shrugged. _

_Lucas looked at her incredulously. This girl was absolutely amazing. _

"_That's not possible. You were amazing!" Lucas told her. "Promise me you'll play me something soon." _

_Haley laughed. She loved it when Lucas acted like a total girl. "It's a deal." Haley promised with a smile. _

But that promise never came through because he was a total and complete ass. He looked up and saw Brooke staring intently at him .

"Whats wrong Broody?" She asked using her nickname for him. The nickname originated when Lucas had first stopped speaking to Haley and he would brood. Apparently it really turned Brooke on, and once they started going out she called him Broody.

"Nothing important, especially now that you're here." He said smiling at her genuinely. She always knew when something was wrong with him.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, letting his lips linger for longer than needed.

"Ok. Can we have one meal without any PDA?" Nathan asked stuffing his face with fries. He was still pissed off about his morning encounter with Dan and to top it all off Peyton was still not talking to him.

"You're just jealous cuz you're not getting any." Brooke smirked.

Nathan rolled his eye and through a fri at them.

Just then they heard the chanting of the girls at the next table.

"Why is Haley all alone?"

"No friends. No Friends"

"Why is Haley All alone?"

"Because she has no friends."

Lucas' grip on his fork tightened. He hated when they did that. Why couldn't they just leave Haley alone?

The people at his table turned to look at the girls who were singing.

"Wasn't that so second grade?" Brooke asked disgusted by the girls behavior.

"Why do they pick on that girl so much? She's never done anything to them." Peyton said watching Haley as she continued reading her book as if nothing was happening.

Nathan finally saw who it was. Haley. His tutor. He immediately felt his heart rate speed up. He watched as she toughed it out while those girls did mean things to her. She just sat there and read her book.

Lucas watched as Haley looked at her watch. There was another ten minutes left of lunch, but Haley always liked to be early for class and always used the bathroom so that she didn't have to go during classes. Gathering her stuff she got up from the table and started walking away.

This reaction didn't satisfy the girls who were taunting her.

"Hey Haley!" They called after her. "Where are you going?" They got up from their table and started running after her. Soon they surrounded her.

"Can you let me go?" Haley asked frustrated.

They just laughed in her face. They started to sing their infamous song again as Haley tried to come out of the circle the formed around her.

"C'mon let me go!" Haley yelled at them her temper rising.

They looked at her and laughed again. Taking her backpack they starting throwing things on the ground, and they pushed her letting her fall on the floor with all her books.

Lucas watched in horror and stood up and rushed towards Haley. His friends didn't understand but they got up and followed him.

The girls who were bullying Haley watched as she brushed herself off and started picking up her stuff. They were even happier when they saw Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan walking towards them. Lucas just brushed by them and tried to help Haley out.

"Here let me help," Lucas offered trying to gather up her pencils.

"No." Haley grunted. "I can go it my self, thank you." She tried to hurry up.

Brooke and Peyton strutted up to Caroline and her group.

"Way too go guys…" Peyton said sarcastically.

"You guys are total bitches." Brooke snarled.

The look on Caroline's face dropped from the biggest smile to a huge frown.

"Don't let me see you do that ever again or you'll all be dead. I can have so much dirt on you in a matter of minutes that you will never want to show your face in this school again."

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend. She was amazing. Standing up he brushed off his pant.

"Here, let me help you." He said reaching out his hand to help her up. He couldn't stand the awkwardness.

Haley looked at him and rolled her eyes. So now he wanted to be nice. "I can do it on my own thank you very much" She said getting up on her own and walking towards the school.

"Hales…" Lucas said his voice breaking a little bit.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks as she felt millions of arrows purging through her heart. She turned on her heel and looked him dead in the eye.

"Never call me that again! Only my friends call me that, and you Lucas Scott lost that right a long time ago." She turned around and ran towards the school trying not to cry.

Lucas watched her go, and all his friends watched how he would react to the encounter. Nathan Scott in particular watched her turn. He was still amazed by Haley James and couldn't believe her strength.

Her name replayed in his head. "_Haley James. Haley. Hales…" _

_Hales…_

And suddenly Nathan remembered who Haley James really was.

**What did you think? More? Suggestions, comments, critiques are all welcomed! **

**Leave a review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! So I've had this story on my mind and its been a way to procrastinate doing work, so I was able to create another chapter in a relatively short period of time. I want to thank you all for the great reviews I have been getting for this story. Its incredible! Thank You for all the support and the suggestions, its really inspiring and helps me continue. **

**So 2 things on my agenda. **

**1. One Tree Hill last night was absolutely awful (if you didn's see it last night scroll down to number 2). It ruined the flow of the season and it was so boring! I laughed when Peyton was shot because she had been pissing me off the whole episode, I know shes supposed to be totally blissed out now that she and Lucas are back together, but shes acting so fake and boring. **

**2. The song used in this chapter is actually amazing. Its called "Tell Her" from the new musical "13" on Broadway. If you live in the NY area or you come to the city I strongly suggest you come see it. I also strongly suggest you read the lyrics to this song. It's very important to understanding the story. Also they match perfectly with the situation. If you like the song listen to it on iTunes!**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's Chapter 3.  
**

Haley was having a day from hell. First she finds out that she's Nathan's tutor and there was nothing she could do about it. Then those girls tormented her and embarrassed her in front of the whole school. And then she had to deal with Lucas.

God, she really wished her relationship with Lucas hadn't come to this. She never appreciated even the way he said her name. Now when she heard it for the first time she flipped out, realizing just how much she missed it.

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on her home work. She sat in the tutoring center awaiting Nathan for their next tutoring session. He was late. But that wasn't a surprise, he thought he owned the school, coming to a tutoring session with measly, little Haley James wasn't the top thing on his agenda. Knowing him he probably never wanted to associate himself with her ever again.

She continued doing her calculus homework and didn't even notice the tall handsome boy standing over her.

Nathan coughed to make his presence known. He looked at his watch and realized he was almost twenty minutes late. Damn Peyton wanting to get back together again, the talking part took a half an hour the make up make-out session took another twenty minutes.

Haley looked up and saw that Nathan was here and looked at her watch, she rolled her eyes when she saw how late he was.

"Sorry… I had some uhh…stuff to do." Nathan said meekly.

"Honestly I don't care what kind of stuff you had to do. Unfortunately they couldn't find you another tutor, so I'm stuck with you. That means that you work on my schedule. I'm not waiting twenty minutes for you ever again. I, unlike everyone else will not wait on you hand and foot due to your social status. You are just going to have to be treated the same way as everyone else. And just to add to it, I had an awful day and I really just want to go home." Haley huffed. She was so fed up with this situation already and it had barely just started.

Nathan looked at her stunned. Never before had any girl had the guts to tell him that. Instead of coming up with some cocky remark Nathan decided to just be sincere.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said.

Haley scoffed. "Like you really care."

"Yeah, I do. I saw what those girls did to you today, and I'm really sorry you had to put up with that."

He had been thinking about it all day. He finally realized where he remembered Haley James from; she was Lucas' old side kick. When he and Lucas weren't friends, he always remembered seeing her with him at all times. It never occurred to him that she had disappeared out of Lucas' life until today. Now she had no friends and she was tormented by a bunch of girls as an afternoon activity. He was right yesterday, there was a lot more to Haley James than he thought.

Haley was actually speechless. Never before did she expect that someone would say that to her, especially not Nathan Scott.

He looked at her expression. "What? You thought that I would never stop thinking about myself for once? I do have a big ego, but that doesn't mean my ego doesn't have room for you." He said with a smirk.

Haley nodded and ignored the sweet comment. She wasn't about to fall for Nathan Scott's charming ways.

"Yeah. Well thanks." She looked at him and gave him a meek smile. "Lets get started. I'm going to be helping you with Math, Science, and English. That's what were going to spend our time talking about. And let me remind you that if you want to play basketball this season at all you've got some major clean up work to do with your grades. I'm going to try and help you, but I need your help as well. That means doing your homework and whatever else I ask you to do. Got it?

"Got it." Nathan answered.

"Ok so since you didn't pay attention yesterday I'm gonna go over real fast the math work and then we'll start on that essay you have to write for English."

Nathan nodded. He was starting to zone out on her beautiful rhythmic voice, but quickly snapped himself out of it. If he ever wanted to be back on the court again he needed to listen to Haley and start pulling up his grades. Also the plus side to these tutoring sessions was time with Haley….

Nathan shook his head. He had just gotten back together with Peyton less than fifteen minutes ago. He needed to focus on the prize.

_Haley. _

No that was the wrong prize, Nathan told himself.

_Basketball. _

Right. Nathan told himself, as he picked up his pencil and did the math problem Haley had told him to do.

23oth23oth

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on Peyton's bed as Peyton told Brooke the story of her getting back together with Nathan earlier.

"…So after he told me that he needed me, he explained all these things that he liked about me, like my hair and my eyes, and my legs. And then we just got back together again."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I feel like I've heard this story before. Maybe it's like déjà vu or something….Oh wait I remember, I heard this story 4 times already, its starting to get old."

Peyton sighed. "I know."

"Then why are you still with him?" Brooke asked.

Peyton thought about it. "I don't know I guess because its comforting." She shrugged.

"It's comforting to be constantly breaking up and getting back together?" Brooke countered.

Peyton sighed and fell back into her pillows.

"C'mon P. Sawyer." Brooke encouraged her, still trying to get the real reason.

"Because I don't want to be alone." Peyton said looking at her ceiling. "I mean I don't have a mom anymore. My dad is always gone. I need someone there to give me some extra love, and Nathan's the guy." She knew she was lying to herself when she said Nathan was it, but he was that person for now.

"Peyton…" Brooke said lying down on the bed next to Peyton. "You're never going to be alone as long as I'm here.

"Thanks Brooke." Peyton said snuggling into her best friend.

23oth23oth

Lucas lay on his bed throwing a basketball in his hands up and down. He couldn't stop thinking about today's encounter with Haley. It had been eating him up all day. Getting off of his bed he went into his closet and pulled out a box that was hidden on the top shelf. He blew off the layer of dust that had accumulated since the last time he used it.

He sat back down on his bed and opened the box. He started to pull out papers and pictures. This was the box that Lucas salvaged from when Haley destroyed the mini golf course. When they were younger Haley and Lucas would go to the roof of the café and predict what the coming year was like. They would hide their predictions behind a loose brick in the wall, he was surprised that Haley forgot about it, she usually remembered everything. When he found that the box was still there, he took all his pictures of Haley and placed them in that box because seeing those pictures around his room were painful to him.

He laughed as he looked at the pictures, they ranged from different ages. There was one from second grade where neither of them had front teeth. He found pictures of their summers at the beach, of them after the school play, before the first junior high dance, even a picture of them playing mini golf on the roof of the café.

Before he even knew what was happening Lucas got up and grabbed his ipod, and left through the door in his room. He was going for a run, he needed to clear his head. Plugging into his iPod he started running all around town just letting the music calm him down.

A half an hour later Lucas stopped trying to catch his breath. He looked around and figured out where he was. He was standing in front of Haley's house. He stood looking at the front porch and immediately remembered all the times he would wait for Haley to come out and play. He took another look and counted the third window to the right, Haley's room. The window was open and the light was dim, he wasn't sure if she was there.

Looking down at his feet he saw the pebbles that lines Haley's mothers flower patch. He scooped up a couple of pebbles and looked again at the window. It was worth a try, he was so desperate to see Haley, and was even more desperate to talk to her. This was the oldest trick in the book, it was bound to work, and for Haley it was worth a shot.

23oth23oth

Haley had gotten home from her tutoring session with Nathan today in a better mood than yesterdays. Today Nathan's behavior had improved a lot, he paid attention, asked questions and didn't stare at Haley's chest. That was how a real tutoring session would normally go. Maybe it was because of Haley's humiliation earlier that day that Nathan thought he should cut her a little slack, or maybe he really wanted to play basketball again. Either way, the session had gotten Haley to stop thinking about Lucas for a little bit.

But now that she was home alone, sitting in her room those thoughts came flooding back.

The way Haley thought about Lucas wasn't like a crush or being in love with him. Their relationship had been more like a brother and sister, she admitted that she did love him, and no matter what kind of ass he was to her, she could never stop loving Lucas Scott. She used to be her 3rd brother in addition to her other 2, the person she told everything to. He had been the person who she leant on when girls did mean things like they had done to her earlier that day, but now there was no Lucas to lean on. Had Lucas even been there this would have never happened. Tears brimmed Haley's eyes. The more she thought about him the more she missed him.

It wasn't like he was the only one to blame. For the first two weeks after she had stopped talking to him, he had tried so hard to get her to trust him again. He called her and left her countless messages, he emailed her, sent facebook messages, IM's, all of which she didn't answer because she saw that he wasn't really changing his ways, he was just guilty. Haley never held any sort of grudge against him for making new friends and finding a place for her in his life. But what she was disappointed in was that he couldn't find time for both.

Haley sighed wiping her tears. She closed her Bio book, realizing that she was too distracted to actually to do any home work. She picked up a notebook that she kept on her night table. In that notebook she wrote all her songs down. Recently she had lost a lot of inspiration, but as she flipped towards the front of the notebook she came upon a song she had written a year before when she and Lucas had first stopped talking. The song was written in her point of view telling Lucas how to win back her friendship and trust. She picked up the music and sat down at the piano she had in her room right next to the window and began to sing.

_**Tell her you've thought about what happened  
Tell her you haven't slept at night  
Tell her although you made a huge mistake  
You want to make it right**_

Lucas' arm was about to throw the pebble when he heard the music coming from her room. Creeping as close as he could to her window without being noticed, he sat on the railing of her front porch and listened.

_**Tell her you know you aren't perfect  
Tell her you've waited way too long  
Tell her you're sorry, tell her you mean it  
Tell her you just were wrong**_

_**Tell her she shouldn't have ignored you  
Or dissed you in front of all the school  
Tell her the minute she got out of touch  
You felt like such a fool**_

_**Tell her that studying together  
Was so nice, you prayed it wouldn't end  
Say you forgive her, say you were jealous  
Ask if she'll be your friend**_

Lucas leaned his head back against the post of the porch. As he listened to the words of Haley's song he realized that the song was about him. What he should have done today, and even a year ago before anything had gotten this bad.

_**Tell her that people get things wrong  
Cause people are afraid they wont fit in your world or in your life  
But things will work out fine if she will only listen**_

_**Tell her that all you ever wanted**_

_**Was maybe**_

_**A smile or a glance**_

_**Tell her your sorry**_

_**Tell her you mean it  
Ask for another chance  
Tell her you just want another chance**_

As the song ended Haley's voice cracked from sobbing. Throughout the song her eyes had been leaking tears. She just wanted Lucas back.

23oth23oth

Downstairs on the porch Lucas cried as well. Though he didn't want to admit it, Haley's song had moved him to tears. He knew now how much he had hurt Haley and how much she missed him.

He wiped his eyes and got up off the porch. Taking one look back at Haley's bedroom he turned, plugged into his iPod and ran to his home away from home. The river court.

23oth23oth

Nathan was so confused. What the hell was going on with him. How could he have a crush on his tutor? He was with Peyton, and Haley was… beautiful.

Well other than beautiful she was totally not his type, and even if that wasn't the case, she hated him and had made that very clear.

When he had gotten home he saw that neither of his parents were home, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was his father when he got home, so Nathan took his car keys and went to the River court.

The weather outside was cool, but it didn't stop him. With his shoulders squared he held the ball mainly in his right hand, using the left hand only for support. He bent his knees, and shot while standing up straight, holding his perfect follow through. The ball went in through the hoop, with the glorious sound of a _swish_. The ball bounced and someone else picked it up.

Nathan looked at Lucas who was held the ball between his palms. Looking at Lucas face he could tell something was up, he looked tired and unhappy.

"Everything okay man?" Nathan asked.

Although he and Lucas were friends, they never really talked about personal things elaborately or ever got all mushy. Even though they were brothers, they were guys first and they didn't find it necessary to get all "girly."

"Life just sucks." Lucas said taking a shot. It went in naturally.

Nathan chuckled lightly. "Tell me about it."

"This is the only place I can come and forget about half of the shit going on in my life." Lucas said taking another shot. "What do you say little brother. One on one? Lets try and get our minds off of all the shit that happens in our life?"

Nathan smiled. "Sounds good. Shoot for ball."

So Lucas stepped up to the foul line and swished the basket, and the two brothers began to play.

Little did they know, they were both still thinking about the petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and how much she had changed their lives.

**I must say that when I wrote this chapter I cried, which is really weird because I wrote it. I hope it had the same affect on you as well. **

**So thats it. I love hearing your thoughts, and suggestions so feel free to review or PM me and I'll get back to you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the really long delay. As I told you I am a junior in High school which everyone knows is just a nice way of saying that you are in hell. **

**Anyways...I want to thank you all for your support. I have really been trying to get out as much as I can for guys. It really means alot when my inbox is filled with new alerts about this story, and that even weeks after its updated I still get alerts that people are adding it to their story alerts and such. **

**So this one is for you, I hope you enjoy.  
**

Haley sat at the docks waiting for Nathan to come to a tutoring session. Haley had been working with Nathan every day for the past two weeks and he was really progressing and she was very proud.

But his tardiness hadn't improved. It seemed like something was always on his mind when he came to tutoring but she never asked him about it. She was his tutor, and that was it.

Haley glanced at her watch again to see how late Nathan was. Ten minutes. Not too bad. Then again it was 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning. Knowing Nathan he was probably dealing with a killer hang over from last nights party that someone on the basketball team was throwing. It wasn't like Haley was invited to these parties, she just heard about it from some girls who were talking about it in the bathroom.

Haley tried to pass some time by relaxing a little bit and taking in her surroundings. The Riverwalk of Tree Hill was one of the prettiest places that the town had. It consisted of a long boardwalk that ran along the beach and was set back about 200 yards from the water. It was the romantic hot spot with tons of benches, tables, out door cafes and restaurants. Looking down at the table she was sitting at, Haley remembered that this had been the table where she had waited for Lucas on the last night of their friendship.

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. Her entertainment was over. Anything she did and anywhere she looked she was reminded of her friendship with Lucas. It was actually driving her insane. She remembered all the fun times she had with him on the Riverwalk and the nights that they spent there eating hot dogs and funnel cake. They would feed the sea gulls and just talk, and be teens.

But those days were over. In this place that held so many of her happy memories it also held her awful memories of the end of her life long friendship.

God, she had to stop doing that, finding all the negative things about everything. She had to, or else she wouldn't be sane for much longer.

She looked at her watch another time, and after seeing that Nathan was almost twenty minutes late she started packing up her stuff, but just as she closed her book Nathan came jogging down the Riverwalk with two Startbucks cups in his hand and his backpack on his back.

"You're late." Haley stated simply sitting back down and reopening her book.

"I know but there was a huge line in Starbucks." He handed her a cup. "Hot Chocolate with whipped cream, I wasn't going to risk buying you coffee and you not liking it." He smiled.

Haley laughed and accepted the beverage. "I thought you were going to give me some sort of excuse about how you were at a party last night and you were so tired that you couldn't get out of bed this morning."

Nathan laughed as he opened his backpack getting his school books. "Well that's true too, but that part of the story happened at 6:30 when my dad woke me up for a run. So after we got home at 7:45 I had to run take a shower, and then come here. And since I was late, I figured I would do us both a favor and pick up some breakfast." He said showing her the starbucks and the Cracker Jacks he was holding.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Cracker Jacks for breakfast?"

He shrugged. "It's the breakfast of Champions."

She laughed at his cockiness. He opened the bag and pulled out the free toy that came in it. It was a tacky plastic bracelet. He looked at Haley and motioned for her to give him her hand. She rolled her eyes and gave him her hand.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said sliding the bracelet onto her wrist.

She immediately blushed at his comment. At the contact of his hand Haley breathed in sharply. She couldn't ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through her body at his touch.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Meeting with Nathan everyday and sitting close to him for a full hour had its effects on Haley. She loved the smell of his cologne and his face wasn't that bad to look at either. When he got over being cocky, and genuinely smiled his whole face lit up, and with his beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

Unfortunately Haley found herself becoming like every other girl who saw Nathan. She was falling for him.

23oth23oth

Nathan slid the bracelet onto her wrist and watched her face turn bright red. He ignored the everlasting butterflies in his stomach. Any time he was with Haley he had a tingling feeling all over. It was a feeling that he never got with Peyton.

He hated comparing Peyton and Haley. They were two totally different people and they didn't deserve any sort of comparison.

He opened his Math textbook and tried to concentrate on what Haley was saying. Every time they would meet though, Nathan found it harder to concentrate. There were always so many things going through his head.

Especially this morning with basketball season coming up, and after the recent Peyton drama at last nights party, the last thing he could concentrate on was math.

"Nathan!" no response.

"Nathan!" Haley tried again. She slammed her book shut which immediately snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry." He said meekly.

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to work this time." Haley told him. "You're either going to tell me what's going on, or you're going to pay attention to me and not doze off."

Nathan looked at her amazed. If she was like one of the other girls in school they would never talk to him like that. But then again, Haley was different, he thought that all along.

Nathan sighed. "Life sucks." He said flatly.

Haley laughed. "Tell me something I already didn't know."

Nathan chuckled at Haley, but his face went back to his original frown. "I've been under a lot more pressure than usual from my dad about doing well in next weeks game. Since I'm not doing two practices a day, my dad has been drilling me even more out side of school. Two runs a day, two hours in the weight room, extra drills in the driveway, stuff like that. And no matter what I do, there is no way to please my father. I can be the lead scorer in a game and he'll still tell me that I wasn't good enough. He compares me to himself, telling me how much better he did when he played for the Ravens."

Haley could see the stress in his furrowed brow and the fact that his hands were balled up into fists. She didn't really know what to say, she never had to deal with situations like this.

"I'm Sorry." Was the first thing that came to her mind.

Nathan looked up at her and shrugged. "Theres nothing that anyone could do about it, my dad's an ass."

"I know." Haley stated.

Nathan looked at her questioningly.

It was then Haley realized that Nathan probably didn't know how close she and Lucas used to be. I mean he was there when she disregarded their friendship on the quad two weeks ago, but maybe he didn't understand the meaning of _"Only my friends call me that, and you Lucas Scott lost that right a long time ago." _

Haley knew all about Dan and his atrocious ways. Lucas used to rant about how Dan had ruined his life, and his mothers life and how he would never be the kind of person Dan was.

"I…uh.. Lucas told me when we were younger." There she said it. She hinted to hers and Lucas' friendship.

"Oh." He said simply. By the way Haley said it, Nathan could sense that her friendship with Lucas was now a touchy subject.

Haley was glad he didn't pry any further into the topic she didn't want to deal with the consequences right now.

"Don't worry Nathan. I'm sure you'll do fine next week. Your grades are up in almost every class that I have helped you in, so there is no doubt that coach will allow you to play."

"Thanks Hales." Nathan said smiling.

_Hales. _She could feel her cheeks burn with color once again at the sound of her nickname. It was unbelievable how the name that hurt so much coming from one Scott brother felt so good coming from another.

"You're coming to the game right?" Nathan asked noticing the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Haley thought about it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

23oth23oth

Haley walked up the front steps of the house cursing the changing seasons. It was now November and it got dark around five o'clock, it was also considerably colder than it was that morning when Haley had left the house. Opening the front door she was greeted with a quiet house.

Being the youngest of 6 children, Haleys parents were kind of done with the whole parenting thing. They were goofy and acted like children. Had Haley not been so responsible, then she would be in quite a dilemma. She passed through the kitchen and looked at the pictures on the fridge. There were some of her and her siblings, the wedding pictures of her siblings, some of her nieces and nephews.

She sighed. As much as she liked the freedom, Haley really wished that her family was there when she got back at night. Her house was really spooky.

She turned on the light and looked around the empty kitchen. There was no way she was going to make her self dinner tonight, she just wasn't in the mood. She opened the drawer filled with takeout menus, flipping through them she found nothing that interested her until she got to the last one in the pile. Karen's Café.

Just the sight of the take out menu made her mouth salivate. She really wanted one of Karen's burgers. She craved it. Not even thinking she grabbed her car keys and head out to her car to go to Karen's.

23oth23

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan sat around a table in Karen's Café on that cold November evening.

"Dude what happened to you?" Lucas asked his brother who was sitting at the table doing his Bio homework.

"Huh?" Nathan asked looking up from the textbook.

"Why are you doing homework when you're out with us?" Peyton repeated Lucas' question in real terms.

It was obvious to everyone that something about Nathan had changed. He was working much harder in school and partying less. He was hardly ever seen around school, because he was either spending his time in the tutoring center or in the gym working out.

"I've got a test tomorrow, and if you don't mind I need to study." He said and went back to looking at his textbook.

The three other people looked at each other and just shrugged. Nathan tended to be moody and when he was in a bad mood, it was better to just let him get through it on his own.

Just then the door jingled as it opened.

"Oh My Gosh!" Karen exclaimed. Lucas turned his attention toward his mother.

"Haley!" Karen exclaimed pulling her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in the longest time. You have to visit me more often."

Lucas shrank in his seat. He didn't want to have to face his mothers reaction or any sort of awkward situation that Haley's presence may cause. And what the hell was she doing here? Since the day she had ruined the golf course she hadn't come back.

Karen was slightly aware of the fight that had gone on between Lucas and Haley because they were never together anymore.

Haley smiled awkwardly, as much as she loved Karen, Haley had up and quit her job and hadn't set foot in the café for over a year. Taking a look around the café she saw the group of kids sitting at the table in the corner and inwardly cringed. She had craved her burger so much that she didn't even think of the possibility that they would all be there.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Karen asked

"I've been craving your hamburgers for a while now."

Karen smiled. She had always loved Haley like a daughter, and especially loved her quirkiness. She wasn't sure she liked the way her son had changed without Haley there by his side, but it wasn't her problem.

Karen laughed. "Okay, one burger coming up. Just take a seat in that booth over there and I'll be with you soon."

Haley nodded and headed to her booth. Haley saw them all sitting at the table in the corner looking up subtly she could see Lucas watching her. She closed her eyes, and tried to rush to her table as if she hadn't looked up, and hopefully remain unseen to rest of the table. She managed it successfully.

She sighed and opened the book she was reading to help Nathan out on a paper. The loneliness was killing her. She couldn't sit there and read the book alone.

Thankfully Karen saved her from her thoughts when she called out. "Hey Haley! You want a chocolate shake with that?"

"Sure." Haley said quietly. Hoping no one would hear her.

"What!?" Karen called.

"Sure!" Haley called out using a louder voice.

With that the dark haired Scott boy snapped out of his concentrated state. He recognized that voice. He heard it every single day, and it was music to his ears.

"Haley's here?" Nathan asked. He got up out of his chair and looked around the small café. Sure enough there she was squished into the corner of the booth, her nose in the book he needed to read. She sat there nibbling her french-fries and sipping her milk shake, her brow furrowed in concentration. Nathan couldn't help but think how cute she looked. With out saying a word he left his table of friends going to sit with Haley.

"Where is he going?" Brooke asked.

"To sit with his tutor Haley." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

Lucas just gripped his fork tighter so that his knuckles were turning white. He was so jealous that he was the one with haley, it wasn't supposed to be Nathan, it was supposed to be him.

"Hey." Nathan said sitting down in the seat across from her. "I was kind of surprised to see you here."

Haley shrugged. "I was hungry."

Nathan nodded. They sat in silence while Haley read her book.

"Haley?" He asked.

"Uhuh." She said not looking up.

"You were the blonde waitress who used to work here right?" Nathan asked. He had been thinking about it recently he had been trying to place Haley and he finally remembered an incident at the cafe. He had only thought about it when she had brought up her friendship with Lucas earlier that morning. He had remembered it before but he never put a lot of thought into it. Haley was Lucas' best friend before he had joined the team, there had to be a reason that they didn't acknowledge each other anymore. He just wanted to know what that reason was.

Haley looked up from her book abruptly. How did Nathan remember that?

"It was you that had kicked me out of here the first time I came." Nathan said softly.

And suddenly Haley remembered like it was yesterday Nathan had come into the café trying to start a fight but Haley had kicked him out. It was almost unbelievable that almost two weeks later he was to become Lucas' new best friend.

"Nathan." Haley said softly. "Why are you sitting here with me?"

Nathan looked at her perplexed. A moment ago she was normal Haley, but now she was getting defensive.

She continued. "You don't have to come here and feel sorry for me because I'm all alone."

"Haley…" He said trying to defend himself.

"Nathan, its okay. Go be with your friends and your girlfriend. I'll be fine." Haley smiled weakly. The last thing she wanted was for Nathan to feel badly for her. Being here made her feel even more upset and lonely than she usually did, and she needed to keep her guard up.

"Haley?" Nathan asked. He was worried about her there was something going on.

"Nathan. Just please… go." Haley said. Opening her wallet and throwing some bills on the table. She quickly got up and called out a "Thank You!" to Karen and left the café in a hurry slamming the door.

Everything was silent, all that could be heard was the jingle of the bell on the door. Everyone watched their eyes on Nathan hoping to see what he had done or what his next move would be.

But Nathan just stood knowing that there was something going on with Haley James and he was going to figure out what it was.

**I would love to hear what you 't be afraid to tell me what you think needs to be changed or more stressed.  
**

**Also looking for a song that Haley could sing... Any suggestions?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Surprise! I have an update for you! **

**I wanted to thank all of you for the the continued support. Never before have I gotten so many adds, reviews, and such weeks even months after I posted a chapter. If you have written stories before you know how the support of your readers makes you feel, and encourages you to write more. So again a huge THANK YOU! to all of you.  
**

**This one is probably my longest chapter yet, and there is a lot of confrontation. So I'm still taking my SAT's in 5 weeks so this will probably be my last update until then. I think you're going to see some other sides to the characters that they don't normally show on TV. I like this chapter a lot. So I hope you all enjoy!  
**

A few hours later after the incident at the café, Nathan was spread out on Peyton's bed studying for his biology test. Peyton sat at her computer on her webcam just listening to some music.

Peyton turned around and watched her boyfriend sitting and concentrating on his textbook biting his pen. Peyton laughed at how cute he looked. She watched him flip through his binder that was filled with the notes he took with Haley, and read them over again, talking to himself.

Haley. Peyton thought about her. From what she remembered Haley had changed a lot. She wasn't the quirky girl who was known as Lucas' side kick anymore. For a little while it had seemed like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. But then suddenly she reappeared changing Nathan, and made him become a different man.

Even though he had changed, Peyton and Nathan's relationship had remained on a standstill. Nothing physical had happened in over two weeks, which for them was a long time.

The funny thing about it was Peyton felt nothing. She used to crave his attention and loved all the things they did together, but now those needs disappeared. It was then Peyton truly realized it all. She didn't love Nathan.

It all dawned her at this very moment in her red bedroom. How had she never realized it before? As much as she liked Nathan, she didn't love him. She never had. Although it was a little late to realize it, she was glad she finally came to her senses. She knew that this relationship was really for one purpose only, and that was all physical. She knew that she had to end it, and now was the right time to do it. It was now, or never.

Slowly calming herself down, she reminded herself that this needed to be done. She got up off her chair and took a seat next to Nathan on her bed.

"Nathan." She said softly trying to get his attention. "Nathan." She repeated.

He finally looked up. "Hmm?" He said in response.

She came and sat across from him on her bed. "We need to talk."

He had heard those four words so many times. But this time was different, he could feel it. The next five words didn't surprise him either.

"I think we should break up." Peyton said slowly, as if Nathan was dumb. "For real this time."

Nathan sat there blankly staring. Had he caused this? Was it because of Haley? Wait, if he was single then he could be with Haley. Totally not the time to think about that, he told himself.

Then Nathan did something he didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed Peyton really hard. Much to his surprise she gave in. After a few seconds he pulled back.

After a second of looking right into Peyton's green eyes he said, "You're right."

Now Peyton was confused. "What?..."

"I think we should break up too." Nathan agreed.

"Oh so you just wanted one last taste of Peyton Sawyer before it was all over?!?" Peyton asked angrily.

"No." He said softly. "Did you feel anything?" Nathan asked.

Calming down, Peyton thought about it. Even though she didn't know what Nathan really meant she thought about how she felt during that kiss, and she felt absolutely nothing.

She shook her head her blonde curls swinging in periodic motion.

"Neither did I." Nathan admitted.

They sat there in silence.

"So I guess this is it huh?" Nathan said, the fact that he was losing Peyton starting to sink in. Though he and Peyton had there share of rough patches they had managed to get to know each other really well.

"Yeah. But I was thinking…friends?" Peyton asked.

Nathan looked up and smiled.

"Friends." They hugged for a while, Peyton's head resting in the crook of Nathan's neck.

When they pulled apart Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"You've changed Nathan." She said narrowing her eyes. "Don't worry," she said when she saw his expression. "It's a good kind of change."

"Thanks." Nathan said, impressed that Peyton had thought he changed. He didn't feel anything but recently a lot of people had been telling him that.

"I think you have a certain brown haired girl to thank for that." Said Peyton with a smirk.

Brown haired girl? Nathan thought. And then it hit him.

"You mean Haley?" Nathan asked. "Peyton you don't think I did anything with Haley do you? She's just my tutor." He said quickly trying to explain himself.

Peyton laughed. "No I know you haven't. I think she's just given you another perspective about life." She shrugged. "You're just a tad nicer than you used to be."

Nathan looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah I was an ass to you, wasn't I? I'm really sorry." Nathan said sincerely.

Peyton was astonished. "See the old Nathan Scott would never have come to that realization, or I forgive you. I just guess we weren't meant to be."

"So I guess this is a start of a beautiful friendship?" Nathan joked.

"You betcha." Peyton said lying back on the pillows of her bed.

They laid there for another hour and reminisced the awful stories of their relationship, laughing the whole entire time.

After a while of talking, Peyton had drifted off. Taking her blanket, Nathan covered her, and crept soundlessly out of the house.

23oth23oth

Being that it was only 10:30 Nathan was still wide awake. Especially on a night like tonight, there was no way he was going to fall asleep, he had to much on his mind. He didn't want to go home because he didn't want to deal with Dan adding to the pressure. He was planning on sneaking in when he knew Dan was already asleep.

He just drove around in his mustang, a gift, more like a bribe, from his father. He didn't really look where he was going; he was driving on auto pilot. Sure enough he ended up at the river court.

He wouldn't have ever played here if he hadn't befriended Lucas. This was the place where the ragamuffins of the town played. Kids like Skills Taylor, Fergie, Junk, and of course Mouth who sat on the side doing live commentary on the game.

Tonight the court was empty, except for Lucas.

After a difficult night like tonight, Lucas needed to clear his head. It wasn't really that much, just missing Haley, but it wasn't something that basketball couldn't temporarily fix. Lucas was concentrating hard on working on his outside shot, what broke the silence of his concentration was that slam of a car door.

Looking up from the court he saw Nathan making his way to the court.

"Hey man, whats up?" Lucas greeted.

It was now or never, Nathan coached him self. He was just going to cut to the chase.

"Me and Peyton broke up." Nathan told him quickly.

Lucas froze, his arms midway through the air, his arms losing his initial power so the ball air balled.

"What?" Lucas asked incredulously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a long time coming." Nathan said.

Lucas nodded. When he thought about it, he didn't know the Nathan Scott that wasn't with Peyton. Ever since they had become friends Nathan had been with Peyton.

"I'm glad we just ended it on such good terms." Nathan told him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Lucas nodded and went back to shooting. The court enveloped a certain silence.

"Luke, I gotta ask you something."

"Uhuh.." Luke said as he sunk another three pointer.

"What happened between you and Haley?" Nathan asked casually.

For the second time in one night Lucas arms froze in mid air, but this time he didn't continue his shot.

Tucking the ball under his arm he turned toward his brother who was sitting on the picnic table.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucas asked, hoping his voice didn't reveal the panic or worry he was feeling right now.

Nathan shrugged. "I know you guys used to be friends, and tonight in the café she was just acting a little bit strange. I didn't want to ask her…so I thought I would ask you."

Lucas sighed. He had seen the way Haley acted tonight. She had made a risky move by coming in to the café but he couldn't deny the girls bravery. This question was a long time coming too.

"I screwed up." Lucas said simply. He looked into Nathan's eyes and knew that he needed to know more than that. "Haley and I, we were supposed to face everything together. Through thick or thin." Lucas smiled at the memory and then turned to look at his younger brother. His smile faded and sat down on the picnic table. "And then I joined the Ravens, and I just forgot who I was. Haley saw the true me in there, but I was still an ass. I kept blowing her off, became a little cocky and she gave up on our friend ship."

Nathan remained silent.

"So we went from knowing everything about one another to barely speaking." He shrugged, "Heck no speaking at all. And the toughest part of it all is that I have to watch her face the world alone."

Lucas sat on the bench staring at the grass that was peeking out from under the black top waiting for his brother to say something.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Lucas asked hoping that this mushy brother scene was over. He hated to have to recount his awful mistakes to his brother. He was still afraid of what kind of image that would give him.

Nathan nodded. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

Lucas frowned. "What for."

"That you screwed up… big time. Haley really made you the brother that I learned to like. Now I'm not so sure." He got off the bench and headed towards his car.

"Nathan!" Lucas called after him.

"Lucas, its fine. I'm not judging, just now I understand everything. The brooding, the depression, the staring at Haley that has increased since she became my tutor, it all makes sense, you miss her." With that Nathan turned around and got in his car. He had some more thinking to do.

Lucas watched his brother pull away in his fancy car. "Shit!" he yelled. Usually he was more eloquent, but right now that was the only way to describe the way he felt.

23oth23oth

Haley sat at her usual table on the quad with her student Jake Jigelski. He was one of her new tutees, who was also on the basketball team. He was smart, but the only problem was that he missed a lot of school and he was always behind on work.

Jake wasn't the typical jock. He was quiet and didn't really get involved in the whole party scene. He was modest, and basically to sum it all up he was the opposite of Nathan Scott. Not that she was judging or anything.

Along with his talents as a basketball player, Jake was a great guitarist. He wrote his own songs just like Haley did.

Once they finished Jake took out his guitar and started to show Haley what he was working on.

Taking out his guitar his strummed a few chords and started singing.

23oth23oth

Peyton was feeling different today. Usually after you officially break up with your boy friend of two years you probably would feel like shit. But Peyton felt the opposite. Suddenly she was inspired, and she was smiling more too.

Coming out on the quad Peyton looked for an empty table that she could sit and draw at. Looking around she saw no empty tables, but one thing in particular caught her eye.

Haley James was sitting at a table accompanied by another boy who Peyton could have sworn she saw before. He was extremely cute and was playing guitar. She found herself walking closer, watching him as he sang and played his guitar. Soon she found her self right next to the table they were sitting at, she hadn't realized where her legs had taken her.

Jake stopped playing when he saw Peyton staring intently at hi,.

"Uhh…Could I help you?" Jake asked.

Haley turned around surprised to find Peyton as well. She stared at Peyton wondering what she was going to say.

Peyton had all eyes on her. "I..umm…I heard you playing.. and I thought it was good." Peyton said quickly. She could just tell them. _I can't just tell you that my legs brought me here on my own. _

"Thanks." Jake said curtly, looking at her for a short time. He tore his gaze away and started packing up his guitar quickly.

Peyton was surprised he was acting so rudely. She had just paid him a compliment after all.

"Thanks Haley. That math makes so much more sense." Jake said flinging his messenger bag and guitar case over his shoulder.

Haley smiled. "You know this stuff Jake. You just have to start going to class."

Jake shrugged and smiled weakly. "See ya around Haley. Bye Peyton." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

Peyton felt chills down her spine from the tone of his voice. She could barely muster up a weak "Bye." Peyton watched him as walked off the quad in his jock like gait. Soon it was just Haley and Peyton . Haley thought that she would just leave once Jake left, but she was surprised when Peyton took a seat at her table.

Haley looked up from the textbook she was reading. "Can I help you too?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound too rude. She wasn't quite sure how she should approach the problem. She wasn't used to other people sitting with her, let alone Peyton Sawyer sitting with her.

"Well…." She started, still flustered by the extremely cute boy with green eyes that matched her own, and how Haley was so blunt. "Yeah." She decided. "Yeah, you can. Who was that guy? The one with the guitar?"

Haley looked at her strangely. "That's Jake Jigelski." Haley told her. "He's on the basketball team."

Haley didn't need to explain any further, Peyton knew exactly who he was. Of course he was on the basketball team! Nathan was always talking about how this Jake kid was always missing practice and that if he had any say the kid should be kicked off the team.

"Oh. Okay." Peyton said with the hint of a smile on her face. She turned to look at Haley, and her face became a little more somber. "Hey Haley…"

Haley looked up. Peyton had no idea how to even phrase what was about to come out of her mouth, but she went with her gut.

"I kinda wanted to thank you for helping Nathan out. He's always kinda has been in this bad place and you're really helping him out…so thanks."

_Am I hearing this correctly? _Haley asked herself. _Peyton Sawyer thanking me about NATHAN. HER BOYFRIEND!!!!_

Whatever thoughts were running through her head weren't seen, as she kept her face unfazed.

She shrugged. "Thanks, but it couldn't have been all me. I mean, you're his girlfriend, you probably help him out a lot more."

"Umm, actually, I'm his ex girlfriend. We kinda broke up last night." Peyton saw Haley's face turn a shade brighter in embarrassment. "Don't worry," she assured her before she could make any apology. "It was a long time coming. We knew that we would be better off as friends."

"Oh…" Haley said awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to respond.

"Yeah." Peyton said sensing the awkwardness. "Once you break up and get back together again over ten times, I think your relationship ends there." Peyton gave a small laugh and Haley joined in.

"So you're into Modest Mouse?" Peyton asked pointing to a sticker Haley had on their cover of her notebook.

"Yeah. I love them." Haley said. She was still quite surprised that Peyton was actually talking to her.

The two girls continued talking for a while. Haley was still quite in shock about how badly she had misjudged Peyton Sawyer. The girls spoke about music realizing that they had very similar tastes. It was the beginning of a very unconventional friendship.

Across the quad two boys watched on jealously. They sat there wishing that they were the ones talking to the petite girl with brown hair and honey colored eyes.

**So there it is. **

**Yes, I know the ending is a little iffy, and simmilar to a lot of the endings but I would really like to stress how much of an impact Haley makes on the Scott boys. The next chapter will probably have some NALEY in it. **

**I'm welcome to your critiques and comments.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok its been a really really long time. I apologize. I had this saved on my computer for a while. **

**Enjoy! **

_Lub Dub. Lub Dub. Lub Dub_

Nathan's heart was beating in his ears. Sweat was rolling down his face and arms in big droplets. Other people would be physically and mentally exhausted in his situation, but not Nathan. For him, this was exhilarating.

His eyes quickly darted to the scoreboard. They were up by 17, 54 – 71, but for Nathan that wasn't enough. He wanted to be up by 20. That meant that they needed to hit a three pointer within….18 seconds.

Nathan's calloused hands expertly maneuvered the ball down the court.

15 seconds.

No one was open. The other team was playing very aggressive defense for a losing game. Nathan looked from left to right. On his right someone specific caught his eye. There she was, sitting a row above his father, next to his uncle Kieth. Haley's hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was cheering very loudly for him.

Slightly smirking, Nathan knew what he had to do. He dribbled the ball a little faster and quickened his pace. His defenders tried to stop him, but he was way out of their league.

8 seconds.

Making a quick, but very expert spin move, Nathan got rid of his defenders and his teammates took care of the rest. Without needing to look, Nathan lined himself up on the three point line, bent his knees and let his hand carry through as the ball left them.

As the ball flew through the air the crowd held their breath.

The clock changed from 3 seconds, down to 2, and then flashed 1.

The quietness of the gym was disturbed with a distinct _swish._

The crowd burst out into cheers and his teammates swarmed Nathan. He looked to his right and saw a beaming Haley. His satisfied smirk soon turned into a full on smile. Looking down a row Nathan saw his father looking unimpressed. Nathan ignored his father and reveled in the lime light of all his team mates.

Well, all of them except for one.

As soon as Nathan had made that three pointer and the game had ended, Lucas had tried to escape as fast as he could to the locker room. That itself was a hard feat because Brooke usually gave him a congratulatory kiss and hug after winning a game, but he felt like he didn't deserve it. Aside from his first few games as a Raven, tonight had been one of the worst games he had ever played. He had made only a mere 8 points and had missed all of his foul shots, which he had 80% accuracy. So by the fourth quarter, Whitey had full on benched him. Once again all his troubles were caused by a small petite girl who he used to call his best friend.

Right now, she was the only one on Lucas' mind. Why had she come to the game? He wondered when he saw her shyly come through the gym doors. She hadn't come to one of his games since they were friends. She was always his number one fan, but once they stopped talking, she stopped coming to the games. When she had smiled and waved to Nathan only then did it hit Lucas. She wasn't there for him. Why had he even thought about it? She was there for Nathan, his half brother. The boy who she had hated for all the nasty things that he had done to Lucas, but it wasn't like that anymore. Lucas was out of the picture and now Nathan was the Scott boy that Haley was around.

Then the idea hit him. Almost like a ton of bricks. Haley was falling for Nathan. It was classic! The nerd falls for the Scott charm, and the good looks and starts drooling over him. It was just like out of some teenage soap opera, it made him want to puke. He had always thought that Haley was better than that. She wasn't your conventional teenage girl. Why was she giving into his charm and his boyishly handsome good looks.

It infuriated him that Haley had fallen for his spell. She was too good for him. Knowing Nathan, he was going to play her until he got some action, and then leave the girl in the dumps. He done that to countless naïve, innocent girls even while he was still dating Peyton. Lucas couldn't just let Nathan do that to Haley. Plus, he knew that Haley was waiting until marriage to have sex. That last thing he wanted was Haley to feel threatened by Nathan.

Lucas waited on a bench inside the locker room for the post game team meeting. He was so mad about Nathan and Haley that he hadn't realized his clenched fists. As his team mates bounded into the locker room with shouts of glee, Lucas tried to calm himself down.

"Settle Down boys!" Whitey barked gruffly. "I'm very proud of ya. That game was a great way to start off the season."

The boys cheered in response.

"Lets go over tonight's stats….Nathan Scott!" He called out, his eyes searching for his star player in the crammed locker room. Nathan's eyes met his, and he continued. "You had 37 points, 12 assists, 16 rebounds. Excellent playing." Whitey winked and gave him a big smile. Whitey knew that Dan may not agree with his caliber of playing this evening, but that was just because for Dan nothing was ever enough, so Whitey tried to give Nathan the encouragement he didn't get at home.

"Lucas Scott." Whitey once again scanned the locker room of boys. Lucas however, couldn't meet Whitey's eyes. He knew he had disappointed his coach and his teammates. "6 points, 4 assists, 8 rebounds, and 3 turnovers. Not good." Lucas could sense the disappointment in whitey's voice, and felt all his team mates eyes peering into him.

The team meeting continued, and once Whitey had left, Tim announced the major victory party at Nathan's beach house.

The Scott brothers showered fast, eager to get out of the locker room.

As soon he was done, Nathan got dressed in a nice blue polo and jeans and hurried out of the locker room hoping Haley was waiting for him in the gym.

23oth23

Haley waited on the bleachers for Nathan. She wanted to congratulate him. He had worked his butt off to play tonight, and he had succeeded. She never realized that he was that good at basketball. Nathan had played almost the whole game and had only sat on the bench for a few minutes at a time. Lucas on the other hand was a different story. He had always been a key player when he played for the team, but tonight he was having an off night.

She had seen him looking at her throughout the dame his expression a mix of furry, jealousy, sadness, and maybe even a touch of disgust. Unfortunately he was having a very bad game. No matter how badly Lucas had hurt her in the past, she couldn't help but feel bad for him when Whitey angrily benched him for the last 20 minutes of the game.

Haley's feelings of sympathy for Lucas ended when she saw Nathan coming out of the locker room, headed straight towards her.

Haley clapped. "Wow! I never thought you were _that _good! You were amazing!"

"I like to describe myself as incredible." Nathan said cockily.

Haley laughed. "Is it just me or is it getting stuffy in here? Or maybe its just your ego clogging up all the air."

Nathan laughed. He couldn't help but find her cheesy jokes cute.

"So in honor of our victory and my amazing game, I'm throwing a huge party at my parents beach house. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

For Haley, time had stopped. Was she imagining it or did Nathan Scott just invite her to one of his infamous beach house victory parties. What was she thinking, she couldn't go. It wasn't her crowd and wasn't going to have any friends there.

Nathan saw her hesitation. "Please, can you come for me." Nathan asked. He really hoped that she wouldn't say no.

"All right. I'll be there." Haley said before she thought it out. _What the hell was I thinking? I am an idiot._

Nathan couldn't hide his happiness, but tried to play it chill.

"Sweet. I'll see you there." He said with his signature smirk, and he turned around and left.

Haley still stood in the gym, dumbfounded as to what she just agreed to.

23oth23

Lucas walked into the part holding Brooke's hand. He was still in an awful mood , but Brooke had lifted his spirits with a quick make out session in the car. Lucas headed straight to the keg. His plan was to drink away his anger.

Due to the alcohol that he had consumed Lucas had not noticed Haley standing timidly near the door. Once he saw her, he couldn't help but watch he eyes scan the crowd.

Brooked suddenly appeared behind him and saw what he was looking at.

"What is she doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Lucas grumbled as he watched Nathan greet her.

"You made it." Nathan said as he saw Haley enter the room. She looked uncomfortable, he could tell that this wasn't her crowd.

"I told you I would." Haley said with a small smile. She regretted that moment she said that she would come to this party.

"Do you want a drink?" Nathan asked.

Haley was about to answer yes, when she saw that a drink meant something alchoholic. "You know, I think I'll pass."

"Alright, but at least dance with me."

Before Haley could say anything, Nathan had pulled her onto the dance floor and started dancing with her.

Haley reminded herself to relax, and let her body sway to the music. She soon realized that she was having fun.

From a distance Lucas watched on angrily. He had seen his brother to this to just about every girl in the grade. Heck! Almost every girl in the school. There was no way he was going to let Nathan pull this shit on Haley.

Peyton walked into the party late. This was the first time she was going to one of Nathan's parties single. Fully and completely single, and it felt kind of good. Except for the fact that she didn't want to be there. No, tonight Peyton kind of craved some Foo Fighters and her sketch pad, but Brooke thought that she was depressed, and that she needed another hook up. But that really wasn't the case, her split with Nathan was more relieving than it was painful. She just wanted some time to herself.

She looked around the party and spotted Nathan on the dance floor with a petite blonde girl. Looking closer she saw that it was Haley who Nathan was dancing with. Now that was a surprise. This was definitely not Haley's crowd, but Nathan had probably convinced her to come. She really hoped for Haley's sake that Nathan was not planning on pulling his usual routine, Haley was too innocent, and was really an awesome person and she hoped Nathan wouldn't screw up what he was aiming for.

Scanning the room a little more a certain someone caught Peyton's eye.

Jake, the boy she met with haley was standing in a ring of boys, holding a can of coke. It seemed like he wasn't drinking tonight. Peyton knew this was her chance.

"Hey boys!" she greeted. All the guys seemed surprised that she was talking to them. She realized that these guys were the B team for basketball, the boys who spent almost all three years of their terms as Ravens, warming the bench.

The boys started to make conversation with her, but she wasn't really listening, she was staring at Jake, they had locked eyes, and it was as if they had connected with an electronic surge.

"Uhh…" Jake stumbled, trying to formulate a sentence with out taking his eyes off the blonde, "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Sure" Peyton smiled.

23oth23

The part was really lively. People were dancing, making out, singing, chilling.

Haley had taken a break from dancing with Nathan and was just silently observing. She couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at Lucas who was sitting with an ugly scowl on his face, and red cup with some alcoholic beverage in it that he kept refilling.

Before she knew it someone had crept up behind her snaking their arms around her.

"Wanna hit the dance floor again?" Nathan asked turning her towards him. He was drunk, and Haley was gorgeous. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he couldn't it would ruin everything.

Haley knew something was off, but at this point she really just wanted to be with Nathan. They headed toward the dance floor, and she let Nathan take the lead. Soon the boys on the team started whistling at Nathan and her. She tried to block them out and enjoy. No sooner had she finally gotten into the rythem of the music, other girls started to dance with her and Nathan. She took a step back and saw that Nathan was enjoying himself fully with out her.

Panic set in. Had she just fallen for Nathan's Scotts dirty tricks? He didn't have the same feelings as her.

She looked up at Nathan once again and saw that he was making out with one of the cheer leaders that he was dancing with.

She was such an idiot. It took everything in her not to cry. She turned around and headed for the door.

Nathan looked up. What the hell was he doing? Where was haley? He tried to pull the girls off of him, and tried to run when he saw the front door slam.

He stood there not knowing what to do, because once again he had messed everything up. Big Time.


End file.
